


10 Hours

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: When “time is fluid,” there are infinite hours for cats. (A short comic.)





	

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> He says that like it isn’t _every_ day.


End file.
